freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Foxy
Lolbit redirects here. :Not what you were looking for? See Foxy (disambiguation). Funtime Foxy = Funtime Foxy is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. They are a "funtime" version of Foxy. It is also one of the entertainers of the Funtime Auditorium, which is located from the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. The other being Funtime Freddy (although he isn't seen in the auditorium). Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance is a combination of Foxy and Mangle, most notably its pink-and-white color scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle, it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's entire body is covered of segmented lines that some parts are colored in gray. It also possess a long bushy tail, similar to a stereotypical fox. Like many of Foxy's counterparts, it has yellow eyes. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. It has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has a red bow tie, much like Mangle and Bonnie, and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts (excluding the nightmare counterparts), Funtime Foxy has five fingers. It has three black buttons on each of its shins. Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face, with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink circles on its cheeks, as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Like all the animatronics in game (minus Minireena), its endoskeleton is very detailed and very similar to the human muscle. The endoskeleton also has its own nose. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Behavior Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will have to be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes the beacon at Funtime Foxy too much or too little, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player regardless of the player's routine, and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is scooped and used to create Ennard. Custom Night Funtime Foxy will hide behind the curtains in CAM 07. Like Foxy from the first game, the player must carefully watch for Funtime Foxy. If it escapes, they must close the right door quickly, or else they'll be jumpscared, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Footsteps will be heard when Funtime Foxy is moving towards the Office, and the player will hear it knocking on the door if they have successfully prevented it from entering, similar to Foxy. Phases #Initially, Funtime Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. #Funtime Foxy peeks out of the curtain with its mouth wide open, revealing its head and part of its chest. #Funtime Foxy steps out of the curtain and looks at the camera, with its whole body now visible except for part of its chest. #Funtime Foxy is now directly in front of the camera and stares directly at it, with part of its body covered in shadow. #Funtime Foxy leaves the curtain wide open and rushes toward the player. If the player succeeds in blocking it, it will reset to behind the curtain (however, it can reset directly to Phase 2 on higher difficulty settings). If the player fails to close the door in time, it will appear from the right in front of the player's face and screech, resulting in a Game Over. Night modes where Funtime Foxy is active are listed as follows: * Girls' Night * Cupcake Challenge * Funtime Frenzy * Freddy & Co. * Top Shelf * Golden Freddy Trivia *Funtime Foxy, along with Circus Baby and Lolbit, are the only characters from the game to debut in FNAF World. **However, the Funtime Foxy from FNAF World is very different in appearance, besides the fact that it was intended to be an undamaged Mangle, as opposed to the Funtime Foxy from Sister Location. **More to add of FNaF World, Lolbit can rarely appear in the place of Ennard's mask on any night (minus Night 4), and appears in the Custom Night. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of their genders are debated, as in Funtime Foxy is described a female by the HandUnit three times and once as a male by the Angsty Teen. ***Additionally, Funtime Foxy never speaks, unlike most of the animatronics, leaving this question open. ***Moreover, the Custom Night description says 'his curtain', and it is active in Girls' Night. ***This may be an error between what gender Funtime Foxy is, and what it is commonly associated with. ***In The Freddy Files, the book randomly calls it "he" and "she", further supporting this debate. *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics that can drain the power supply directly, the others being Foxy and Electrobab. *Scott said on his Steam post that Funtime Foxy's jumpscare was considered the worst scare from one of his games, as it scared him during beta testing.I actually had the worst jumpscare from any of my games happen to me a few days ago while I was testing. Funtime Foxy scared the #$!@% out of me. Worst scare ever from one of my games. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game not to have voice acting, the others being Yenndo, Minireena/Minireena 2, Lolbit, and Electrobab. *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children.Blueprint 4 - Funtime Foxy *Funtime Foxy is the shortest animatronic in the game, being 5'9, according to its blueprint (unless the Bidybabs and Minireenas are counted). *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that is completely undamaged. **Funtime Foxy is also the only counterpart of Foxy that possesses a tail. ***Funtime Foxy, Toy Bonnie, and Spring Bonnie are the only animatronics in the series with tails. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. **Funtime Freddy's original and final color scheme are that of Funtime Foxy, but reversed *The Copyright Catalog lists Funtime Foxy as "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)". *Funtime Foxy is the only animatronic to have an animatronic counterpart from a different generation with the same name. *In the trailer, Funtime Foxy has an orange right eye. However, both eyes are yellow in the game. *Scott commented about Funtime Foxy's personality on Reddit, saying they are more of an introvert."Funtime Foxy is more of an introvert, you know?" - Scott Cawthon, Reddit *Funtime Foxy is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have an eye-patch, the others being Mangle and its counterparts, Lolbit, and Nightmare Foxy. **They (excluding Nightmare Foxy) all lack hooks. *Oddly, Funtime Foxy lacks endoskeleton ears in its blueprints and Custom Night jumpscare. This was likely a development change. *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game to come out from darkness while jumpscaring, the others being Ennard in the Funtime Auditorium and Ballora. Errors *During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare, its upper faceplates clip through its ears. **This error also happened to Funtime Freddy's jumpscare from the Breaker Room, and Ballora's faceplates also clip through her hair bun. *In one of its twitching animations, its pelvis clips through its leg. *Despite the nuzzle suit being separated from the head, it still connects to the faceplates. **This separation can be seen during the Scooping Room. *In Funtime Foxy's blueprints, the endoskeleton feet are floating inside the suit feet. *While Funtime Foxy is twitching and during its jumpscare in Funtime Auditorium, its tail seems to be missing. **However, its tail may just be lowered or out of the player's view. *In the Custom Night, Funtime Foxy may return to the curtain while the knocking sound effect is still playing, as shown here. References |-| Lolbit = Lolbit is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a recolored version of Funtime Foxy's disembodied head, appearing as a minor hallucination from the main game but also appears in the Custom Night with a slight major role. Appearance The only known appearance of Lolbit is a recolored, disembodied Funtime Foxy head fit to match the original Lolbit. It has no visible eyeballs nor eyelids, but instead possess glossy-black eyes with large white pupils. It is colored in white (perfectly matched to Funtime Foxy's) with orange highlights surrounding its eyes. Its snout and inner ears are also orange. It also has purple cheeks, lipstick, and freckles. Contrary to its canon counterpart, it does not have as much endoskeleton, the only part that is properly supported being the muzzle. It entirely lacks eyebrows. Behavior Sometimes, while in the Primary Control Module, Ennard's head has a rare chance to be replaced by Lolbit's head. This event is largely believed to occur after getting killed by Funtime Foxy. This may happen in all nights (except Night 4). Custom Night Occasionally, the monitors on the right side of the office will glitch one-by-one and show Lolbit's head. During this time the nearby keypad used for the "1983" easter egg will show a lit up "LOL" that can be clicked to deter Lolbit. Alternatively, the player can type LOL into their keyboard for the same result. If all three monitors show Lolbits face at the same time, a large pop-up will block the player's vision. This pop-up image shows Lolbit's face with the message "PLEASE STAND BY" and the player will be unable to use the cameras or Doors for about seven seconds or until they deter Lolbit. Night modes where Lolbit is active are listed as follows: * Funtime Frenzy * Weirdos * Bottom Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Trivia *Lolbit itself originated from FNaF World, a separated RPG spin-off for the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, who often served as a merchant throughout the game. **Lolbit, along with Circus Baby and Funtime Foxy, are the only characters from the game to debut in FNAF World. *Lolbit is one of the antagonists from the entire series to lack a jumpscare. Others being BB, Phantom Puppet, Phantom Mangle, Circus Baby, Electrobab, and Minireena 2. *Lolbit is one of two Foxy counterparts to lack a jumpscare, the other being Phantom Mangle. *Lolbit is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have an eye-patch, the others being Mangle and its counterparts, Funtime Foxy, and Nightmare Foxy. **They (excluding Nightmare Foxy) all do not have a hook as well. ***However, Lolbit has no body, therefore it is unknown whether Lolbit could actually have a hook. ****This makes Foxy's only counterpart with no actual visible body but the head. ****Then again, Lolbit shares the same model with Funtime Foxy, but with different colors. *Lolbit is one of the animatronics from the game to lack voice-acting. Others being Yenndo, Minireena, Minireena 2, Electrobab and Funtime Foxy. *Lolbit is one of the animatronics from the Custom Night to only appear inside the office but never appear on any cameras. Others being Bonnet, Yenndo, Bon-Bon, and Minireena 2. *Lolbit's pose in the Custom Night menu is greatly similar to Freddy's on the Steam art cover for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Lolbit is one of the identical but recolored counterparts from the series. Others being Golden Freddy, Bonnet, Electrobab, Nightmare, Shadow Freddy, Minireena 2, Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, and all phantoms from the third game. *Lolbit's way of appearing in the Custom Night seems to be a nod to malicious software programs (known as "malware", or a computer virus), as it first appears on the monitor screens to later produce a negative effect. **Also, the way Lolbit hinders the player with the pop-up is most likely a heavy nod to how the SMPTE color bars system works, which occurs in real life when a television broadcasting network is experiencing technical difficulties. Additionally, Lolbit seems to break the fourth wall in the process, considering the way how it blocks the screen. ***However, in the main game, Lolbit's head replaces Ennard's mask, rather than appearing on a screen, or blocking the view, unlike malware. *Lolbit is the only animatronic from the Custom Night so far to never appear anywhere including on cameras and the office but can be seen from the monitor screens. *Lolbit only having a head could be a nod to Golden Freddy in the second game, in which he appears as a disembodied floating head in the Main Hall and in his jumpscare. *The way the player must deter Lolbit in Custom Night by typing L-O-L is actually a reference to a common term used in social media, LOL, which stands for, "Laugh Out Loud." **It may also be a pun on Lolbit's name as it begins with "Lol", or vice versa. *While not counting the Custom Night-exclusive animatronics, Lolbit is one of the animatronics to not appear in the Extras menu, the other being Yenndo. *Lolbit is one of the counterparts in the series with no term for its name, the others being Fredbear, Yenndo, Bonnet, Bon-Bon, Springtrap, and Electrobab. Errors *In Lolbit's pop-up, its lower jaw is clipping through its lower faceplates, while its upper jaw clips through its blush. *When Lolbit appears on the screen in the custom night, the dots on its snout are black, but during its pop-up, the dots are purple. |-| UCN = Both and Lolbit return in the game mashup Ultimate Custom Night. Behavior Funtime Foxy hides behind its curtain waiting for the show to begin. Check its stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that the player gets jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If the player is watching it on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while playing; use this to calculate exactly when the player needs to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. Lolbit, however, can only be activated by Dee Dee. If activated, the same "please stand by" error message will appear as the one in Sister Location. The player must type L-O-L in their keyboard to get rid of it. Trivia *There is a chance that the showtime schedule can go beyond 6 AM, destroying any chances of jumpscaring the player. **When they do jumpscare the player at 6 AM, the night won't be counted as a win. *In-game, Funtime Foxy is depicted with a noticeably masculine voice, but like other Mangle counterparts, they are in the "Ladies Night 3" preset. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Main Menu FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Foxy from the main menu screen. IMG 0083.PNG|Funtime Foxy's second view in the main menu. IMG_0081.PNG|Funtime Foxy's third view in the main menu. IMG_0082.PNG|Funtime Foxy's fourth view in the main menu. Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy in the main menu screen, animated. In-game FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy on its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. FFoxyOffstage.png|Funtime Foxy off of its stage at the Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0087.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching to the left of the player in Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0088.GIF|Funtime Foxy aggresively twitching in front of the player in Funtime Auditorium. IMG_0089.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching to the right of the player in Funtime Auditorium. Custom Night 2311.png|Funtime Foxy's starting location. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out from the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2313.png|Funtime Foxy leaving the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy about to sprint to the Private Room's Office. 2315.png|Funtime Foxy left the area. Lolbit 5jWwAD9.png|Lolbit's pop-up. LolbitImage.png|Lolbit in the custom night menu. 2302.png|Lolbit's head that appears in the monitor screens. Ultimate Custom Night 451.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out of its curtains on Pirate's Cove (CAM 06). Miscellaneous Extra FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Foxy's Blueprint from the Extra menu. Making_Funtime_Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy from the "Making of Foxy" in the Extra menu. Funtimefoxyimage.png|Funtime Foxy as seen in the custom night menu. |-| Audio = Funtime Foxy The sound Funtime Foxy emits when attacking the player. This sound is also shared with Ennard in Funtime Auditorium. Warning: Loud! Custom Night The sound Funtime Foxy emits when attacking the player in the Custom Night, this is shared with Bon-Bon, Ballora, Bonnet, and Ennard in the Private Room. Warning: Loud! Lolbit The sound heard when the Lolbit pop-up is encountered. Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics